nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumia
Rumia is a young country on Galea (western continent). Area: about about 1 mln km2 Population: about 5,5 mln Capital city: Nowy Port History Ancient First signs of human existence in Rumian territory are dated back to VII cetury before Christ. As they lived most probably nomadic lifestyles and left no written sources, there is little known about them and their origins. Some historicians even doubt they are ancestors of today's Rums. One of more interesting theories claim that rumian territory used to be serve as a hideout for exiled rebelliants and bandits. Medieval Early middle ages is the first time when we ecounter information about "barbaric tribes inhabiting the east" in foreign scripts. Thanks to tying a lot of trade relations by rumian merchants at neighbouring countries and increasing significance of sea trade, some large trading centres were established at southern coast. By the end of XII century Rumia was well-established part of the continent's economy, with furs, alcohol and artisan arts being top export products. Late medieval is also a rise of culture. Popularity of medieval literature and music survived for centuries and still influence a lot modern rumian culture. Modern Age Political status of Rumia was still unclear at the end of XV century. Being nothing more but a territory made of small dukedoms and traditional tribal societies, it used to be disregarded by foreign authorities. It went extreme in 1506, when king of Horehronieland, Strajker III, claimed these lands to lay under his protectorate. This was the first out of many attempts to violate rumian sovereignty and the least successful one. Proud horehronian army was slained and slaughtered by a group of villagers armed with pitchforks. This event is for some mysterious reason currently known as "Hurricane Penis War". Next centuries' history is full of wars, living under foreign occupation and less or more successful uprisings. Living in state of constant war prevented rumian economy from growth, what resulted in Rumia being currently one of the poorest nations in the world. Current In 1908 people of Rumia decided to establish a united state in order to be finally fully recognised by foreign diplomacy. Authorities from all regions met in current capital city, New Port, and signed the constitution founding the Kingdom of Rumia. Kingdom's citizens live in peace ever since. Geography Southern Lowland Being the most urbanised part of the country, south is where majority of Rumian population lives. Chain of cities cover the coastline. All of them were built in middle ages and didn't change a lot through centuries, keeping a medieval touch. New Port, a capital city, is not an exception and charms visitors with romantic atmosphere of its narrow streets. The further from the coast, the less cities and more woodland you ecounter. Music: metal, classical Black Mountains Little is known about people living there, since they prefer to keep on distance from outsiders. They're told to live in caves, pray to demons, have sex with squirrels and listen to Justin Bieber. None of these rumours has been proved, though. Music: anything weird Inner Desert Inner Desert isn't, de facto, desert, but is quite close to being such. Its inhabitants rarely leave their hometowns and don't find any activity more interesting than sitting in local pub or drinking with neighbours in garden. Music: rock, blues, country Cloudy Highlands Here the autumn begins in January and ends with December. Weather in these highlands is colder and more rainy, comparing to other regions. Dark, melancholic landscapes are either depressing or beautiful. Wide wildernesses make home to many unique animal species. Music: doom metal, gothic, dark ambient Tirania Land of Tirania is a relic of old days. This is how large part of the continent used to look like. Wandering in fantasy-like forests, you can nearly hear nymphs singing fairytales to you. People inhabiting this fairyland live in peace with nature and tradition. Music: folk, ambient, ethereal Dark Valley Not shown on the map, in theory it's part of Tirania, but deserves to be mentioned. Land around large lake and all rivers falling into it creates long valley, known as Dark Valley. The name doesn't reflect its character. Simple and peaceful people living there charm visitors with extremelly positive attitude to life, world and other people. It's kind of place that is boring in a beautiful way. Music: anything optimistic The Wood Having no suitable name to large and dense forest in north of Rumia, people call it simply The Wood. Practically 100% of the area is forested and several villages settled in the middle of it, are isolated from civillisation. Music: none Alkohia Where a lot of vodka is being produced and drank. No need to add anything. Music: anything good to party Korpia Korpian coast is the second, after southern Rumia, urbanised region of the country. It's cities are very different to those on the south, though. Much more modern and multicultural, they tempt with wide beaches, lovely parks and lively nightlife. While most Rums prefer living simple and peaceful lifes, people of Korpia are more active, outgoing and luxury-loving. They're a link between Rumia and the rest of the world. Music: any kind of stuff, usually less popular in other regions Rockself.com Islands These isles deal with some financial problems and selling its name is going to be a way of repairing budget. It was recently obtained by yaponesian businessman o.yes.nipaa. Music: all music were sold in order to cover budget hole. Politics Rumia is constitutional electory monarchy. The monarch has little power, being largely limited by constitution. In fact, country is very decentralized and provinces have a lot of autonomy. There many various types of goverments among provinces, from merchant republics, by dukedoms, to tribal societies and anarchies. It would be difficult task to create an administrational map, since the borders and political statuses of certain provinces are unclear and change nearly every day. Symbols Flag colors are black and golden. Black refers to freedom, strength of will and high ideals. Golden elements refer to wealth born on those ideals. National anthem is The Flags of Freedom Fly High written by Russian composer Kirill Pokrovsky. Rumia in NSC Spin-offs MSN NSC Rumia has participated in a couple of MSN Nation Song Contest and hosted 3 of them. Vodka is given freely to the audience and participants of rumian shows, what must be the reason why other countries so gladly give Rumia the hostage. On the other hand, it makes hardly anyone able to remember entries and the results. Points given Rumia has given a total of 348 points in finals. It has given most to: Points received Rumia has received a total of 481 points in finals. It has received most from: Category:Nations